Love & Destiny
by Silver Akari Einzbern
Summary: Kisah Cinta singkat, namun manis yang terjalin antara Lidner dan Matsuda dalam waktu 1 jam, juga ditambahi sedikit bumbu konyol dari pair Near X Misa! Can't wrote to longer, Please Check This Out!


Fic Anime Death Note

Cinta itu adalah sebuah kata dengan berbagai makna

Takdir itu adalah sebuah filosofis makna dari jalan hidup yang diberikan Tuhan

Jika keduanya digabungkan mungkin terdengar tak asing di telinga para lelaki perayu murahan

Namun itu akan berubah jika seseorang yang tak pernah mengenal cinta mengetahuinya

Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan seseorang kini,Bukan?

Ini bukanlah Ringkasan cerita ataupun Puisi dengan rangkaian kata indah bermakna

Ini hanyalah sebuah fakta dimana Cinta dan Takdir menjadi satu dan membaur degan indahnya

Sakimura Akari Present:

Love and Destiny

Disclaimer: Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba

Pair:Halle L. & Matsuda T. (Slight Lidner x Mello)

Misa A. & Near

Genre: Friendship,Romance & Drama

Rated : T for save

Warning:Gaje, abal, aneh, Lebay, Oneshot! (Disini Matsuda tingginya melebihi Lidner)

Summary : Empty

#Lidner Pov's#

2 tahun berlalu setelah insiden di gudang YB, semuanya sekarang benar-benar kembali seperti semula. Mafia ataupun _Yakuza_ sudah mulai menampakkan aksinya lagi. Jujur sebenarnya aku benci dengan keadaan dunia yang seperti ini, aku rindu dengan dunia saat Kira masih ada. Kau heran? Hmm Aku juga heran sebenarnya. Padahal aku adalah seorang dari sedikit orang yang dipercaya Near menjadi bawahannya, namun aku suka dunia Kira. Uh namun kau tidak bisa mengatakan aku suka dengan cara Kira yang Kriminal. Aku hanya suka dunia yang damai itu saja _no more_.

Kau ingin tahu kehidupanku setelah insiden itu. Setelah Light Yagami atau L kedua atau lebih tepatnya Kira itu meninggal, Near memperbolehkan kami untuk beristirahat sejenak di Jepang. Katanya itu adalah hadiah atas kerja keras kami mempertaruhkan nyawa. Tentu saja Aku, Gevani, dan Rester menyambut itu dengan suka cita apalagi Near memberi kami dana untuk itu. Gevani menghabiskan waktu liburannya dengan pergi menginap ke Ginza katanya sih untuk melepas setres karena hampir beberapa kali nyawanya akan melayang, Rester yang agak lebih dewasa lebih memilih untuk rileks di kota budaya Kyoto, sementara aku yang tak punya tempat untuk dituju hanya berdiam di Tokyo membelanjakan sebagian dana dari Near dan menyimpan sebagian lagi ke dalam tabunganku. Near sendiri sibuk dengan urusannya membangun relasi kerja dengan pihak kepolisian Jepang sekaligus kembali membangun tata hukum dunia yang sempat porak poranda karena Kira.

Berhubung kasus yang ditangani Near saat ini sedang berlokasi di wilayah Jepang. Maka Aku, Gevani, dan Rester mengikuti kepergiannya kembali ke Jepang. Kata Near sih ini berhubungan dengan sindikat Narkoba Internasional yang _Black Market_ terbesarnya ada di Jepang.

'_Braak!'_

Aku melamun dan tak sengaja menabrak seorang pria di depanku sehingga menjatuhkan tasku.

"Sumimasen, aku terburu-buru Nona!" Ucap Pria itu bahkan sebelum aku meminta maaf. Hei sebenarnya Ada apa dengan orang ini? Tanyaku bingung sendiri.

"_Sorry_, aku yang salah melamun di tengah keramaian seperti ini!" Sambungku untuk mengurangi jatuhnya harga diriku karena pria itu meminta maaf terlebih dahulu.

"Ah ternyata anda orang asing, dan emm Hei Nona tunggu sebentar, sepertinya aku mengenalmu!" Sahut Pria itu lagi sembari tersenyum dan menyerahkan tasku yang terjatuh. Dia siapa ya? Mengapa aku juga merasa pernah melihatnya sebelum ini? Aah lupakan saja Lidner, mungkin dia mengenalmu karena reputasimu yang cukup bagus saat mengawal Takada dulu.

"Hmm maaf sebenarnya aku adalah mantan pengawal wanita Takada, hmm juru bicara Kira dulu, jadi mungkin kau mengenalku saat itu!" Ucapku dengan dingin seperti biasanya.

"Hmm anda Pasti Halle Lidner ya? Maaf tapi sepertinya aku mengenalmu lebih dari sekedar pengawal Takada dan mantan anggota CIA yang sekarang kembali ke CIA, hei anda pasti salah satu anak buah Near di SPK kan?" Tanya Orang itu bertubi-tubi. Eh? Aku sempat bingung juga bagaimana orang ini bisa tahu begitu banyak tentangku bukankah SPK dan Near dirahasiakan dari pihak umum ya? Sebenarnya aku penasaran siapa sih dia? Jadi, aku hanya bisa memasang raut wajah bingung.

"Aku paham dan maklum kok kalau anda lupa, jadi biar saya perkenalkan lagi, nama saya Tota Matsuda salah satu dari sedikit orang yang pernah bekerja dengan L asli dan salah satu penyelidik Jepang yang ada pada saat insiden di gudang YB tempo hari!" Gumamnya tanpa canggung dan malah terkesan PD setelah melihatku bingung. Jujur sekarang aku jadi muak dengan Pria yang PD ini.

"Hmm ya Tota Matsuda, Ok maaf aku sudah menabrakmu, namun aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke markas jadi aku duluan!" Ucapku sembari berlalu pergi meninggalkannya, namun dia malah memegang tangan kananku dengan erat. Huuh _Pervert_ apa sih maksudnya? Apa dia tak tahu aku jadi sedikit berdebar karena itu?

"Kalau ada waktu bisakah kita berbicara berdua? Hmm Aku..aku masih banyak hal yang ingin kuketahui tentang misteri Kira itu dari segi pandangmu! Ini kartu namaku, kalau kau bersedia hubungi saja nomer handphone yang tertera disana! Maaf sebelumnya aku kasar menarik tanganmu ," Ujarnya sembari menyerahkan kartu namanya padaku dengan gentleman. Uh Pria ini Mengapa dia bersikap seperti ini padaku?

"Akan kupikirkan, maaf juga atas ketidak sopananku, hmm Bukankah kau tadi juga terburu-buru Matsuda?" Tanyaku sembari menerima kartu nama itu dan menaruhnya dalam kantong jaketku. Jujur sebenarnya aku masih sedikit berdebar!

"Eh? _Naani_ aku sudah terlambat 15 menit dari rapaaaat! _Sumimasen_ Lidner_san aku pergi dulu! _JA' Ne_!", Teriaknya tiba-tiba setelah melihat jam tangannya dan segera berlari pergi. Dasar Ceroboh! Namun aku suka, hei-hei apa yang sudah aku pikirkan tentang polisi ceroboh semacam dia.

'Lengah atau ceroboh sedikit sebagai polisi kau akan mati', setidaknya itu kata-kata dari seseorang yang hingga kini terus bisa menyemangatiku. Walau orang itu telah tiada. Michael Kehl atau Mello dia sebenarnya sahabatku, maka aku sungkan jika harus pelit informasi padanya, namun aku juga menyesal telah memberitahu informasi seputar Takada padanya, karena itu adalah kesalahan terbesarku yang menyebabkan dia meregang nyawa. Mello sahabat terbaikku sebenarnya aku mencintaimu!

#End of Lidner Pov's#

Di Tengah keramaian itu Lidner sempat menepi ke sebuah gang dan menitikkan air matanya. Sakit! Ia merasa sakit walau tubuhnya tak apa. Memang benar kata orang Luka Batin jauh lebih susah sembuh daripada Luka fisik. Setidaknya itu terbukti pada Lidner. Beberapa menit kemudian ada 3 orang berandal yang datang dan menggoda Lidner.

"Hei manis, Mengapa kau menangis? Lebih baik bersamaku saja, aku pasti akan membawamu ke Surga dengan kenikmatan tiada tara!" Ucap Seorang dari 3 orang berandalan yang kini menggoda Lidner. Lidner hanya diam ia masih lemah karena baru saja teringat pada Mello, namun ia tetap berusaha keras untuk melawan agar kehormatan yang dijaganya tak hilang.

"_Shut up! Stay away From me Pervert!"_ Bentak Lidner sembari menepis tangan berandalan itu dari dagunya dan mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Ternyata wanita asing. Wah-wah santapan lezat untuk hari ini bos!", Sambung seorang lainnya pada orang yang tadi menggoda Lidner.

"ke..ke..ke dasar Jalang, masih beraninya kau jual mahal haah? Padahal di Negerimu ini sudah termasuk hal normal bukan?"…_'PLAK!'_ Bentak Bos dari berandalan itu sembari menampar pipi Lidner. Dalam keadaan Normal sebenarnya bisa saja Lidner menghajar mereka hingga babak belur kurang dalam 1 menit, namun lagi-lagi ia sedang lemah saat ini. Tamparan itu memang cukup keras hingga membuat sedikit darah keluar dari dari bibir Lidner dan Berkat tamparan itu Lidner hanya bungkam sembari berdoa pada Tuhan dalam hati, ia merasa bodoh telah memikirkan Mello disaat sedang berjalan-jalan. Itu hanya membuatnya lemah dan tak berguna.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menyerah! Baguslah ayo ikut aku!" Ucap Bos berandalan itu sembari menyeringai penuh kemenangan dan menarik Lidner menuju kegelapan setelah sebelumnya sempat memukuli Lidner sebentar.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari Dia Brengsek!"…_'Jduaak Jduaak'_ Bentak seorang pria sembari melayangkan tendangannya pada kedua anak buah bos berandalan tadi.

"Ma,,ma,,matsuda!" Ucap Lidner lemah,namun matanya membulat lebar dan berkaca-kaca terharu melihat pria yang menghajar anak buah dari Bos berandalan itu adalah Matsuda.

"_Yoo_ Lidner__san_, maaf menunggu lama!" Ujar Matsuda sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya menyapa Lidner sembari tersenyum tipis.

'Orang ini! Mengapa ia bisa keren dan menebar pesona justru di saat-saat genting seperti ini?' Batin Lidner sembari tanpa sadar ikut menyunggingkan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Apa Maumu heh orang tua? Dasar menganggu saja!" Bentak Bos Berandalan itu sembari melempar Lidner sekenanya hingga ia menabrak tembok dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Matsuda jadi semakin tak tega melihat Lidner dianiaya.

"Aku bukan orang tua _Shounen_! Umurku baru 32 tahun _TEME!"_ Bentak Matsuda sembari melayangkan serangannya secara cepat dan tiba-tiba pada Bos berandalan itu sehingga ia tak bisa mengelak dan babak belur sebelum melawan.

"_Daijobu ka_ Lidner__san_?" Tanya Matsuda sembari mengusap kepala Lidner dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ee, maaf merepotkanmu! aku..ak" Jawab Lidner namun segera dipotong oleh Matsuda.

"Pssst! Jangan Bohong padaku Lidner__san_, hmm pegangan ya aku akan membawamu ke pelayanan kesehatan terdekat!" Sahut Matsuda memotong omongan Lidner dan segera menggendong Lidner di punggungnya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu ," Gumam Lidner yang kini ada di punggung Matsuda.

"Bukan masalah untukku, aku tak ingin kau tersakiti, lagipula bukankah kau seharusnya bisa lebih hebat dariku dalam ilmu bela diri ya Lidner__san_?", Sambung Matsuda malah bertanya heran pada Lidner.

"A,,a,,aku lemah saat memikirkan seseorang!" Jawab Lidner pelan sangat pelan bahkan hampir mirip seperti berbisik. Tanpa sadar Lidner justru meneteskan air matanya di punggung Matsuda.

"Eh,basah! Lidner__san_ apakah kau menangis? Kumohon berhentilah!" Gumam Matsuda sembari menurunkan Lidner ke tepi jalan dan mengusap pelan rambut pirang Lidner.

"Ak..aku,,kumohon maafkan aku Matsuda__san_!" Ucap Lidner pelan sembari sedikit terisak.

"Tak apa, sudah kewajibanku kok! Lidner__san_ tak boleh menangis ya, Lidner__san_ jadi jelek lho kalau menangis, Lidner__san_ kan wanita yang tangguh dan pemberani, jangan lemah hanya karena seseorang, nanti orang itu malah sedih melihat Lidner__san_ seperti ini!" Ujar Matsuda sembari menenggelamkan kepala Lidner ke dadanya untuk menjaga reputasi Lidner sebagai agen CIA.

"Terimakasih Matsuda dan sejujurnya aku benci pelayanan kesehatan!" Gumam Lidner sembari memeluk erat Matsuda, merasa haru karena ia disadarkan oleh Matsuda betapa ia terlihat menyedihkan saat ini

"_You're welcome_ Lidner__san_, hmm ok tak apa jika kau benci pelayanan kesehatan aku tak ingin membuatmu semakin sakit, dan bukankah tadi kau akan ke markas SPK? Ayo aku antar kalau kondisimu masih lemah!" Ucap Matsuda sembari merenggangkan pelukan Lidner untuk menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan rapatmu?" Tanya Lidner sembari berusaha berdiri dan merapikan penampilannya.

"_Eto!_ Hmm sebenarnya rapat itu diadakan sekitar 2 jam lagi, hehe aku salah membaca E-mailnya!" Jawab Matsuda dengan merona agak malu. Sementara Lidner tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Matsuda, dan itu membuat Matsuda ikut tertawa.

"Aku masih ada waktu kok, hmm Bukankah kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku?" Ucap Lidner setelah menyelesaikan tawanya.

"Iya sih, tapi apa tidak merepotkanmu?" Tanya Matsuda masih malu-malu.

"Tentu tidak, anggap saja balasanku untukmu!" Jawab Lidner dengan senyum tipis.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan membawamu ke tempat paling indah disini, hmm setidaknya itu menurutku!" Ujar Matsuda sembari berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan Lidner. Itu sedikit membuat Lidner kembali berdebar.

"Hmm Apakah tak apa seperti ini?" Tanya Lidner berusaha memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Tak apa tenang saja aku orang baik kok, jangan curiga padaku ya! Dan oh ya aku melupakan sesuatu seharusnya kau memakai ini agar lebih penasaran!" Jawab Matsuda sembari memberikan penutup mata hitam pada Lidner. Lidner hanya mengangguk pasrah dan memasang penutup mata itu.

#Lidner Pov's#

Aku merasa berjalan agak jauh dalam gelap, biasanya aku akan resah bila terlalu lama dalam keadaan seperti ini, namun aku menggenggam tangannya dan aku merasakan ada cahaya yang menuntunku disana entahlah aku tak tahu mengapa bisa seperti ini? Tapi jujur rasanya damai sekali.

"Lidner_san kita sampai, sebelum aku buka penutup matamu dan hitunglah 1 sampai 3 dalam hati ya!" Ucapnya menghentikan langkahku dan memegang tali ikatan di belakang kepalaku, aku menurutinya dengan menghitung 1 sampai 3 dalam hati.

"_Surprise! Happy Birthday_ yang ke-31 Lidner!" Teriak Orang-orang yang sangat familiar denganku ada Near, Gevani, Rester, si anak manja Misa Amane itu, Mogi managernya, Ide_san dan Aizawa_san, Aku bahagia sangat bahagia, mataku sampai berkaca-kaca. Kemudian aku melihat sekeliling dan tempat ini adalah sebuah bukit yang asri. Damai benar-benar damai, seandainya kau lihat ini?

"Te..terima kasih!" Ucapku dengan gagapnya saking bahagia sembari membungkukkan badan 90 , dan orang-orang itu tertawa melihat tingkahku.

"Lidner, Matsuda yang merencanakan ini lho!" Ujar Near datar sembari duduk di kursi rodanya dengan hikmat. Near mengalami kecelakaan pesawat beberapa bulan lalu, saat ia dan Rester akan pergi ke London untuk menyelidiki sebuah kasus. Untung saja Rester hanya mendapat luka ringan, namun kaki Near lumpuh sementara. Kau tahu Near sudah tambah dewasa saat ini, penampilannya sudah tak lagi urakan seperti saat melawan Kira, namun penglihatannya agak memburuk sehingga membuat benda bernama kacamata tersemat dihidungnya.

"Iya Lidner, Matsuda semangat merencanakan ini lho! Padahal tadi kami ingin menjemputmu di hotel, tapi kau sudah tak ada disana, jadi Matsuda panik lalu mencarimu!" Sambung Gevani sembari mendorongku menuju kearah meja tempat kue _tart_ diletakan.

"Eh siapa sangka ia malah bertemu denganmu saat sedang panik? dan ia bepura-pura pergi padahal sebenarnya ia menghubungi kami saat itu! Matsuda juga sempat mengirim email padaku untuk memberitahukan kau diserang berandalan, namun kata Matsuda berandalan itu tepar dengan sekali tendang olehmu ," Sambung Rester lagi sembari menyalakan Lilin di Kue _Tart_ itu. Mendengar Cerita dari Near, Gevani, dan Rester membuatku tersenyum tipis sejenak dan memandang kearah Matsuda, dan ia membalas senyum padaku. Uh aku sungguh bahagia saat ini. Tuhan tolong hentikan waktu untuk sesaat sekarang, meski aku tahu itu tak mungkin! Sebenarnya aku ingin berterimakasih padamu Tuhan, luka yang kudapat tadi sekarang menjadi tak terlalu sakit.

"Silahkan tiup lilin itu dan _make a wish_!" Ucap Near datar, namun segera dijitak oleh Amane.

"_Baka!_ Kita harus menyanyi dulu untuk Lidner__san_!" Bentak Amane mengomeli Near, dan yang diomeli justru tak terima dan balik mengomel pada Amane. Misa Amane atau aku dan para anggota SPK lainnya memanggilnya Amane, awalnya dia sangat syok begitu mengetahui Light Yagami/Kira orang yang selama ini dipuja-pujanya telah tiada, namun Matsuda memberi tahu kenyataan bahwa Light Yagami hanya menganggap Amane bonekanya tak lebih dari itu. Kau heran mengapa aku bisa tahu? Hmm Karena saat itu kami mengikuti pihak Jepang untuk menyadarkan si Amane itu. Matsudalah yang membuat Amane berubah. Kau salah jika berpikir seperti itu, sebenarnya Nearlah yang mengubah Amane menjadi normal lagi.

#End of Lidner Pov's#

#FLASHBACK#

"Misa misa kumohon percayalah padaku Light_kun sudah berbuat jahat padamu! Apakah kau tak menyadari itu? Light__kun_ bahkan selingkuh dengan beberapa wanita dibelakangmu!" Ucap Matsuda mulai geram karena Misa terlalu keras kepala untuk menerima kematian Light Yagami.

"Tidak, kau bohong padaku, bahkan kau hina Matsu, kau hina aku benci kau, penyelidik Jepang lainnya ataupun SPK, aku benci, aku benci!" Bentak Misa dari dalam kamarnya. Yah memang sudah sejak 5 jam lalu Misa mengurung diri di kamarnya, dan Matsuda menasihatinya dari luar.

"Cukup sudah, aku menyerah!" Gumam Matsuda sembari mengibarkan bendera putih pada anggota SPK, Ide, Mogi dan Aizawa. Matsuda menatap satu persatu rekannya berharap ada yang mau menggantikannya, namun mereka hanya menggeleng dengan mimik yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Biar aku saja!" Sahut Near tegas sembari menepuk pundak Matsuda. Tentu saja itu membuat Lidner, Gevani, Rester, Aizawa, Ide, Mogi dan pastinya Matsuda sangat cengo. Tumben sekali anak ini mau bersikap selayaknya _Gentleman_, batin orang-orang itu serempak. Near tak memedulikan tatapan heran yang ditujukan padanya, namun ia segera berdiri untuk mengambil ancang-ancang.

'_BRUAAAK!'_

Terlemparlah pintu kamar Misa dengan kencang akibat satu tendangan dari kaki kanan Near.

'SUGOOI' Batin Aizawa, Mogi, Ide, dan Matsuda.

'_Awesome!_' Batin Lidner, Gevani, dan Rester.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _B*ST**D_?" Bentak Misa pada Near yang dengan tenangnya memasuki kamarnya. Sementara Anggota SPK lainnya dan para penyelidik Jepang hanya bergidik ngeri tak berani mengikuti Near.

"Seharusnya aku bertanya Apa yang kau lakukan Cengeng?" Tanya Near datar namun menatap tajam Misa sembari mendekatinya.

"Bukan urusanmu mahkluk hina!" Jawab Misa dengan asalnya.

"Tentu saja menjadi urusanku, kalau kau berubah menjadi sarkastik dan penuh dendam seperti ini Amane!" Ucap Near yang sudah mendekat di hadapan Misa, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Misa.

" Bocah _Pervert_! apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku Hah?" Tanya Misa mulai kesal dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar Near.

"Psst! Aku tahu sebagai _Gentleman_ seharusnya aku tak akan melakukan ini, tapi kalau harus melakukan ini demi kesadaranmu, akan kulakukan!" Jawab Near sembari memegang erat tangan kanan Misa yang hendak menamparnya lalu tersenyum mematikan.

'_PLAK!'_

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Misa. Near hanya menatap Misa datar setelah apa yang dilakukannya, sementara mata Misa kini menjadi sangat berkaca-kaca.

"Kau bodoh Amane sangat bodoh! Kau tak bisa membedakan bagaimana cara orang mencintai dengan cara orang yang memanfaatkan? Tentu saja Light Yagami termasuk golongan orang yang memanfaatkan, dan kau bodoh percaya padanya!" Bentak Near sembari menatap Misa penuh perasaan.

"Ma..Maafkan aku!" Gumam Misa sangat pelan, namun bagi Near yang memiliki daya fokus ekstra itu bukanlah mustahil untuk mendengarnya.

"Tak apa, seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu!" Bisik Near ditelinga Misa kemudian memeluk Misa penuh perasaan, yah walaupun lebih terlihat seperti kakak (Misa) yang memeluk adiknya (Near) dengan penuh perasaan di mata para anggota SPK dan para penyelidik Jepang.

#FLASHBACK OFF#

"Cukup Near Cukup Amane, kasihan Lidner mimik wajahnya jadi tak bisa diartikan seperti itu!" Ucap Gevani sembari melerai perkelahian Near dan Misa kemudian menunjuk kearah Lidner.

"Aaah _Ano_,Go..Gomenasai Lidner__San_ ini gara-gara Near!" Ucap Misa dengan mimik wajah bersalah pada Lidner, namun dengan watadosnya menyalahkan Near.

"Hei, kau menyalahkan aku lagi!" Sambung Near tak terima disalahkan dan itu membuat mereka bertatapan dengan _Deathglare_ andalan masing-masing.

"Hei-hei kalian sudahlah, ayo sekarang kita menyanyi saja!" Saran Rester sembari mengambil Gitarnya.

"Ide Bagus!" Sahut Near dan Misa serempak dan itu membuat orang-orang yang ada disana _except_ Near dan Misa tertawa melihat mereka. Sementara Near dan Misa memalingkan wajah mereka yang memerah.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengarlah nyanyian yang diiringi petikan gitar Rester berpadu dengan indahnya, membuat semua orang disana terbawa suasana syahdu yang menenangkan.

"Tiup Lilinnya Tiup Lilinnya Tiup Lilinnya sekarang juga sekarang juga sekarang juga!" Nyanyi Gevani, Rester, Near, Misa, Mogi, Aizawa, Ide, dan Matsuda pada Lidner dan Lidner tersenyum singkat kemudian segera meniup Lilinnya.

"_This Time to Make a wish Lidner!"_ Ucap Near sembari tersenyum datar pada Lidner.

'Tuhan jangan ambil mereka lebih cepat dariku, bagiku merekalah keluargaku sekarang, Tolong Jaga Michael Kehl dalam damai disana Tuhan dan ehm tolong pertemukan aku dengan jodohku segera, meski mungkin kau sudah mempertemukannya denganku saat ini, aku masih belum berani mengungkapkan ini Tuhan, aku terlalu takut jadi berilah aku keberanian untuk melakukannya Tuhan! Amin!' Batin Lidner sembari menutup matanya dan menyatukan kedua tangannya.

"Yea Lidner__san_ sudah selesai, jadi apa permohonanmu Lidner__San_?", Tanya Misa sembari mendekat kearah Lidner dengan penasaran. Lidner bungkam dan wajahnya hanya memerah.

"_Baka_, kalau permohonannya diucapkan nanti tak terkabul Amane!" Sambung Near dengan sarkastiknya pada Misa.

"Akukan tak ada urusan denganmu bocah,mengapa kau ikut-ikutan heh?" Bentak Misa sembari memberikan _deathglare_nya lagi pada Near.

"Baka siapa yang bocah heh, aku sudah 24 tahun!" Balas Near sembari memberikan _Deathglare_nya juga pada Misa dan itu membuat orang-orang disana hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Lidner_san/Matsuda!" Ucap Matsuda dan Lidner serempak.

"_Ladies First!"_ Gumam Matsuda sembari memmbungkuk kearah Lidner.

"_But I can't!"_ Balas Lidner sembari menundukan kepala.

"Sudah aku saja! Mogi_san Rester aku butuh bantuan kalian nih!", Sambung Gevani sembari menyeringai jahil kearah Matsuda dan Lidner.

"Okay!", Ucap Mogi dan Rester segera mengambil alih gitar di tangan Rester dan Rester pergi ke mobil sebentar untuk mengambil biola.

"Hey! Mengapa aku gak diajak,setidaknya aku bisa bernyanyi untuk Lidner_San dan Matsu!", Seru Misa hendak Protes pada Gevani.

"Karena suaramu jelek Baka!", Sambung Near seakan tak bisa membiarkan Misa berulah untuk sekali saja.

"Lagi-lagi kau bocah,sebenarnya apa maumu sih?", Bentak Misa sembari melemparkan Deathglarenya lagi pada Near dan begitu sebaliknya dengan Near.

"Kalian diam saja ya!"…._'BUAAGH'_, Ucap Aizawa sembari menjitak keras kepala Misa dan Near sehingga membuat mereka mendudukan Misa di kursi yang agak jauh dengan kursi roda Near.

"Masalah selesai Aizawa!", Ujar Ide sembari menepuk pundak Aizawa.

"Kerja Bagus Aizawa_san!", Seru Gevani dari kejauhan.

"Hee,bukan apa-apa!", Ucap Aizawa sembari mengelus belakang Lidner dan Matsuda hanya bisa memerah dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan teman-teman terdengarlah suara musik perpaduan dari biola yang dimainkan Rester dengan gitar yang dimainkan Mogi dengan indah.

"Matsuda sekaranglah tugasmu!", Tegas Gevani sembari tersenyum pada Matsuda,diikuti oleh Ide dan Aizawa,sementara Matsuda segera mengangguk dan membalas senyuman mereka.

"Lidner", Sapa Matsuda pelan dengan agak malu-malu pada Lidner.

"Ya!", Jawab Lidner sama malu pada Matsuda.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?", Tanya Matsuda sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Lidner.

"Ya,a..aku mencintaimu!", Jawab Lidner singkat dan tergagap saking berdebarnya jantungnya.

"Walau kau baru mengenal dekat aku dalam 1 jam?", Tanya Matsuda untuk meyakinkan perasaan Lidner tanpa mengubah posisi tangannya.

"Walau aku baru mengenal dekat kau 1 detikpun,aku tak peduli aku mencintaimu,karena aku merasa nyaman bersamamu!", Jawab Lidner tegas dan kini menatap mata Matsuda dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kalau begitu aku juga!", Ucap Matsuda sembari mengusap kepala Lidner sekali lagi kemudian memeluk Lidner dengan erat.

"So sweet!", Ucap Misa merusak kesyahduan suasana romantic saat itu.

"Baka diamlah!', Bentak Near semakin merusak suasana romantic itu.

'_BUAAGH..BUAGH'_,Jitakan Aizawa sukses membuat mereka pingsan Gevani mengkode Aizawa untuk mengucapkan terimakasih lalu mengkode Matsuda untuk melanjutkan apa yang baru dimulainya.

"Lidner,maukah kau tutup matamu sebentar?", Tanya Matsuda sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tentu!", Jawab Lidner sembari mebiarkan tangan Matsuda menutup matanya.

"Hitunglah 1 sampai 3 dalam hati sekali lagi!", Ucap Matsuda sembari menutup erat mata Lidner dengan kedua tangannya.

"Baik!", Seru Lidner dan mulai menghitung 1 sampai tiga dalam hati,dan ketika Matsuda melepas tangannya dan Lidner membuka mata,Puluhan merpati tiba-tiba terbang di depannya dan ratusan kelopak mawar tiba-tiba menyebar di sekelilingnya.

"Will you marry me?",Tanya Matsuda sembari berlutut dan membuka kotak cincin untuk Lidner di tengah mawar yang berterbangan itu.

"Yes I will!", Jawab Lidner tanpa ragu dan membiarkan Matsuda memasangkan cincin di jari orang-orang disana segera bertepuk tangan dan mengucapkan selamat pada mereka.

"Selamat ya Lidner,kau mendului aku ternyata,dan hei Matsuda jaga dia selalu ya!", Ucap Rester sembari menepuk pundak Lidner dan Matsuda.

"Matsuda akhirnya kau benar-benar menemukan pasangan sekarang,aku terharu sobat! Apalagi kau mendapat bidadari seperti Lidner_san", Seru Ide sembari memeluk Matsuda kemudian menyalami Lidner.

"Lidner jangan sedih lagi ya woeey Matsuda kalau kau berbuat macam-macam sehingga menyakiti hati Lidner akulah orang pertama yang akan menghajarmu lalu membunuhmu!", Ujar Gevani sembari tersenyum ramah pada Lidner,kemudian segera mendeathglare Matsuda.

"Matsuda jangan macam-macam ya! Bidadarimu sangat cantik lho!", Seru Aizawa sembari menepuk pundak Matsuda kemudian tersenyum memandang Lidner.

"Matsuda aku ingin cepat-cepat melihat Matsuda kedua!", Sambung Mogi sembari tersenyum jahil pada dan Lidner hanya bisa mengatakan terimakasih dan tersenyum atas segala ucapan aneh dari teman-teman mereka berdua.

"Hei kalian melupakanku,Matsu akhirnya ya! Matsu jangan goda-goda Misa lagi ya!", Sambung Misa sembari memeluk Matsuda singkat,namun itu sempat membuat Lidner memberikan death glare pada Matsuda.

"I..ini bu..bu..bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan kok! Hei Misa jelaskan padanya!", Seru Matsuda tergagap setelah mendapat death gl are dari Lidner.

"Eh iya Lidner_san ini bukan apa-apa kok,aku hanya berteman dengan Matsu!", Ucap Misa sembari tersenyum ramah pada Lidner,dan Lidner hanya membalas dengan ikut tersenyum ramah.

"Memang begitukan,karena kalau lebih dari itu kupastikan peluru dari revolverku menembus otakmu Matsuda!", Sambung Near yang baru tersadar dari pingsannya.

"ehem teman-teman kayaknnya ada yang bakalan nyusul nih!", Ucap Gevani berusaha menggoda Near.

"Tutup mulutmu Gevani!", Bentak Near dengan wajah agak memerah sembari mengejar Gevani dengan kursi rodanya.

"Near so sweet ya,Matsu Lidner_san aku pergi dulu!", Ucap Misa sembari tersenyum pada Matsu dan Lidner sekali lagi kemudian segera berlari mengejar Near.

"Hei Bukan begitu maksudku!", Ralat Near cepat-cepat,namun wajahnya merah,dan sekarang malah terjadi kejar-kejaran antara Lidner dan Matsuda tertawa bersama bersama sejenak kemudian bertatap pandang penuh cinta.

"Kau adalah takdirku Lidner/Matsuda!",Ucap Lidner dan Matsuda serempak.

THE END

Author's Note:

Gomenaasaaai! Alur kecepetan,gaje,abal,misstypo bertebaran! YAAAP terbukti Readers_san,,, This is My First Fic On FFn and Fandom Death Note, Jadi Readers atau para senpai sekalian You Mind give a review for Saki? RnR please!


End file.
